


Silver and Silk

by shirasade



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-22
Updated: 2004-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy only changed in the light of the full moon, in the quietness of midnight undisturbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Me Give You Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5012) by Magickalmolly. 



> Molly's enchanting wing!fic re-awoke my fascination with this subgenre of Lotrips, especially with faerie!Billy. Because I can't draw or photomanip this image of Billy was trapped in my mind for weeks, until finally my writer's block gave way long enough to put this to paper.  
> Many thanks for the beta to the inspirational magickalmolly, whose fault it was in the first place. :)

Billy only changed in the light of the full moon, in the quietness of midnight undisturbed. 'Undisturbed' did not necessarily equal 'alone', and that he changed when Dom was staying over one night, three months into shooting, said a lot about the way they had grown together, so very quick and unexpected by both of them.

Dom should have been shocked, disbelieving, calling the evening news or at least Peter. But when he woke up from the utter stillness of the night (as if the earth herself was holding her breath) , and padded on bare feet to Billy's room, something inside him stirred and opened at the sight that greeted him, leaving no room for anything but age-old recognition and a sense of wonder sending waves of heat flooding across Dom's skin.

The meaning of this was not lost on Dom, as he stood staring in wonder.

A bright New Zealand moon was shining through the window unhindered, her light cascading down over Billy's arms, raised in reverend greeting, clothing his nakedness in caresses of silver and shadow. His wings were wide open, silky black feathers glistening with moonbeams, catching them just as they caught Dom's breath, a butterfly fluttering in his throat heavy with awe.

"You're beautiful," the words escaped Dom almost against his will. His voice was a whisper barely moving the air between them, touching Billy's wings ever so softly, tentatively, tangling in their sharp-soft edges.

Billy turned, taking the moonlight with him. He looked the same, only different, familiar features rendered softer, shining with unearthly light from the inside. It was strongest in his eyes, which met Dom's shyly fluttering gaze calmly, unmoving. Dom was drawn to them, carefully taking one slow step after the other, afraid that any sudden movement might cause Billy to leave. To vanish, to fly away. But he couldn't help himself and thankfully Billy stayed, awaiting Dom with accepting grace.

Billy didn't speak, and neither did Dom. Dom knew that by talking he would break the spell he had walked into, dark and velvet around them like a summer night. Nothing disturbed the quiet but the gentle rustling of Billy's midnight wings, their movement causing Dom's eyes to stroke down Billy's bare skin. He could not look away from the toned planes of Billy's body, all of him beautiful and naked and aroused. Still Billy was watching him with faraway eyes, unblinking and unashamed.

It was then that Billy spoke, even his voice silver and black silk, although no sound was uttered.

"Come."

It resounded in Dom's head, and Dom knew he was enchanted when he took Billy's offered hand and followed him to the window, stepping through it into the night air without hesitation.

They did not fall, but landed softly on the cool grass below, as if they were leaves carried on the warm gusts of wind from Billy's wings, every beat brushing those knife-edged, downy-soft feathers over the skin of Dom's neck, caressing his back through his thin t-shirt like gentle pinpricks. All of Billy seemed to be like this, hard and soft both, like moon-cool metal and sun-warm satin combined. Dom didn't know how that could be but, somehow, he understood it just the same, although nothing about this night could be explained.

Billy glided purposefully toward the beach, feet not touching the ground, kept afloat by the strong, certain movements of his wings. Dom knew that a part of him had been waiting for this, ever since he met Billy for the first time. Maybe even before that, because that part of him felt older. Older than their friendship, older than Dom, or even the 30 years he had thought Billy to be. Probably as old as the Faerie gliding beside him, shimmering in the darkness, sometimes almost invisible when they passed under a tree, then again shining with the light of stars shining through trees. Dom felt too substantial, too real next to him, and he cursed his human feet, anchored so stubbornly to the ground, stumbling over treeroots and stones as he followed Billy.

But all this was forgotten and anticipation rose in Dom as he picked up the faint sound of waves crashing onto the deserted beach. Billy flew faster, his tight grip pulling Dom along. And then, right when they reached the stone cliffs leading down to the sand, Dom's feet finally left the ground and he was carried downwards gently, almost as if he had wings himself and could walk on moonlight. His breath caught and he looked at Billy, who smiled for the first time this night, a fey shine on his face, wrapping around Dom.

He forgot anything but Billy, hardly noticing his feet touching the cool sand, the chilly spray of the water through thin nightclothes, the smell of salt in the moonlight darkness around them. Billy's hand was still holding his, and all of Dom's awareness seemed to be focused there as Billy led him to the edge of the sea, where moonlight was playing in the crowns of the breaking waves. But Dom didn't see anything but Billy. Billy who was facing away from him now, head thrown back, arms and wings wide open, as he bathed in the splinters of light bouncing off the water, accepting the worship of the moon, the sea and stars, his hand never letting go of Dom.

There was a throbbing in Dom's head, like a whisper he could not quite catch, and he strained to make sense of it. It filled with him deep longing, meaning flowing through his blood and stirring there hotly. He would have been embarrassed by his body's reaction, but with Billy next to him, still gloriously naked and gloriously hard, embarrassment was the last thing on his mind.

When Billy finally turned back to him, the whisper in Dom's head became more urgent, and he could understand it much clearer. It was need, Billy's eyes were shimmering with it, and Dom reacted in the only way he knew how. Kneeling down was instinct, tiny shells breaking under his knees, cutting his flesh while sand soothed it. Hard and soft, just like Billy, and Dom shuddered as he shyly, reverently touched the being in front of him, which was Billy and yet not.

"Dom..." The broken sound fluttered to Dom's ears, a promise traveling down his spine, his wet breath on Billy's skin answering. Lost to anything but Billy Dom still felt the moonlight wrap around them. Fallling open beneath Dom's touch Billy accepted his worship, as rays of silver and silk bound them together.


End file.
